


Szachy

by Croyance



Series: 100 drabbli w 100 dni [90]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 100 drabbli w 100 dni, Chess, Drabble, Light Angst, M/M, One-Sided Relationship, Pack Hierarchy
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 09:19:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8244173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croyance/pseuds/Croyance
Summary: Bo układy sił ulegają zmianie...Prompt 90. "Szachy"





	

Zawsze, gdy tłumaczył komuś hierarchię w watasze, układ figur uległ zmianie. Funkcję osób, osoby, zmieniały się, niemal nic nie było stałe.

Gdy po raz przy pokazał to ojcu, królem był Derek. Nic dziwnego, był wtedy alfą. A mimo iż teraz był nim Scott, Hale nie stracił swojej pozycji. Był zbyt ważny, przynajmniej dla niego.

Ludzie w watasze byli pionkami od samego początku, a teraz został tylko on. Lydia, Allison, Chris... Mieli swoje ważniejsze funkcje. I czasem patrząc na szachy, dochodził do wniosku, że pionek i król nie mogą mieć przyszłości. A widok Dereka z kobietami tylko go w tym przekonywał.


End file.
